


words unsaid

by dantesworld



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Letters, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dantesworld/pseuds/dantesworld
Summary: near writes letters to cope with the death of his would-be-lover.





	1. too late to say "i love you"

its strange to hate you but its strange to love you as well. someone ive known for almost, almost forever. someone who is the type of person to trip me and then help me back up. an equal, a rival. a lover? no, you dont feel that way. neither do i (or so i like to believe) even though your existance makes my heart feel heavy and my head as restless as the seas, a mind i like to think is organized, you make it a mess. but none of this has ever made me wish you didnt exist. your very existance, gives mine a purpose. because still, you teach me, that order can be boring, and i, id like to learn what you know, and in return id teach you the things i know. but can i teach you something youve never known? i doubt it so. for you run through the world, free and brave and rebellious. while i stay here, with my thoughts and theories. alone, as always.

 

                                              - 

its been a while, and now you dont run anymore, the world is two feet lighter, quieter, emptier (and so is my heart) and now i know, how much easier it would have made everything, to have loved you, just a bit more than i did, and i did, oh how i loved you.

 

\- near

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> g said she likes these so im posting them yehaw


	2. memories that fade

hey, we havent talked in a while. not that our conversations were anything like usual ones. not that we talked at all these last few years. but i must confess, i liked to talk to you in my head from time to time, often i must say. you were as arrogant and rude in those imaginary conversations as you were in real life. and i loved it. i would never change that, its silly, but if i did, it wouldnt be you. and if its not you, then its unimportant. i would have never told you this, but it doesnt matter now does it? you cant hear me, see me.. touch me. and i cant either. the only thing i have now, is the memory of your face, the face i loved to hate and hated to love. but the problem is, memories fade. 

when i was younger, the first time you left i had that photograph, i cherished it. not that i would ever admit to that. doesnt matter now. i dont have anyone to admit it to.

the truth is, its boring without you. my life.

 

-near


End file.
